Automatic card shufflers have been used by casinos for decades and have helped revolutionize the gaming industry. Automatic card shufflers speed up play of casino games and may reduce cheating and advantage play. Automated shufflers may be configured to sit on a casino table or be incorporated therein.
Baccarat is a game dominated by high roller play and often results in a casino's highest table game profit or loss. Thus, speed of play, security and card costs associated with baccarat are significant issues facing every casino offering the game.
It would be advantageous to develop an automatic card shuffler configured to shuffle and deal hands of a card game, namely baccarat, while increasing security and speed of play, and reducing card costs.